The present invention relates to laser measurement systems and more particularly to a system for controlling the electronic readout of a continous cell target used in such measurement systems to facilitate calibration.
Laser measurement systems are finding increasing use in the squaring and alignment of machine components and construction elements, as well as in distance measurement and related applications, since the nature of the laser beam makes it particularly suitable for defining straight lines and for being accurately detected by light sensitive targets, thus rendering it capable of providing highly precise measurements. The accuracy of such measurements, however, is limited by the capability of the sensing is provided to readily indicate whether or not the laser beam is incident on any point on the target face.